super_fanon_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nassim Adventure
Nassim Adevnture Is a 3D Action-Adventure Platformers from Sony, He is Nassim travels his countries and take Elemental Jewel to stop Darcel Gaochen from Wedding Ceremony, He is released date is Holidays 2019 Plot Opening In the sea, the sun is rising in the skies, all stork flies with babies, hot-air ballon and yatch ship travels his countries, a japanese-style country known Sakura Country, Emperor Sakuro. invites all people enter to castle, a autistic boy known Nassim Allel. jump into teleport to Cherry Valley, Nassim across to castle, Nassim meets Princess Cherry is super shy, all servants prepare a breakfast for Nassim. This time, Nassim runs that a giant zeppelin is near to bomb at town, a evil black and indigo ox-dragon known Darcel Chen, jump out of the zeppelin, throw servants into the water and punch into the door, Darcel meets Sakuro that Princess Yui in Bedroom, Sakuro refuse that Darcel enter the castle, Darcel is mad and abuse Sakuro into the door, Yui is very scared at Darcel is fall in love. Darcel kidnaps Yui to start The Year of The Crimson Moon. Nassim is shocked, runs to Mount Nekokyo. Nassim meets Nekokyo that Darcel abuse all japanese people, Nassim tries to stop Darcel in the cloud, Darcel is angry that Nassim is in zeppelin, Darcel grabs Nassim to throw into the skies, Yui is start to crying, Darcel huge laughing in the skies, a hamster-like creature known Calvin take Nassim Phone and teleport to a french-style known Fashion Country Act 1 - Collecting Elemental Jewel Calvin wakes up Nassim in the hills, Nassim to sneeze at Calvin, and Calvin is shocked and runs to iron gates, Nassim meets Calvin that evil guineas pig-like creature known Madden, who steal the money at zeppelin to steal chinese clothings, Calvin team up with Nassim to save Yui from Darcel and Madden in Year of The Crimson Moon, Nassim explores town of Fasharis to find The Beret Tower, with his gang of six demons known Jaakuna Squad, who hired by Darcel. Nassim meets Jakku that Darcel calls Oni to hired The Years of The Crimson Moons. Jakku calls Akane to defeat Nassim, while he gets away. However, Nassim wins and take a beige Jewel. Nassim across to President Adam, who decides the builder to buils into Voyager 2001 with land, sea and air, Nassim and Calvin thank at Fasharisians to travels his countries, Grassland Country for Grassy Jewel from Tree Lion, Desert Country for Sand Jewel from Tutanummy, Sea Country for Water Jewel from Sparklibster, Forest Country for Steam Jewel from Rose-Tron and Mountain Country for Rock Jewel from Laamaniac. It's the choice! After the fifth countries is completed, Nassim explores a british-style country known Clockwork Country with his gear ship, Darcel looks at the clock tower known Clockester Tower, Darcel steal the jewel to enter the inside, Nassim and Calvin explores town of Clockondon to stops Darcel in the inside of Clockester Tower, Nassim faces off against Clockeetle, a enormous clock-like rhino bettle, Nassim chase to jump at Bomb Press to defeat Clockeetle, Nassim take Clock Jewel before Darcel and Madden throw Grenade to attack Voyager 2001 and it crash land to bangladeshi-style known Swamp Country Act 2 - Trouble in The Countries In the swamp forest, a little crocodile save Nassim with Calvin in inside of backpack, and Nassim thanks a little crocodile to explores the forest of Swampladesh, find the forest village, Swampladeshi tells Nassim that a poisonous cobra known Cobraxic, who terrorize the sea, Nassim across to stop lots of Cobraxic, Nassim faces off against King Cobraxic in the temple of poison before we fight him, After King Cobraxic is defeated, Nassim thanks Swampladeshi that poisonous is cleared before his travels a american-style knwon Urban Country Nassim looks the city is with airship, Nassim across from Burger Town, Mr Chicken tells Nassim that a thief with Darcel-style hoodies outfit known Shadow Thief. who steal all burger, Nassim runs to stop Shadow Thief before he defeat Shadow Thief as arrested by the polices, Nassim thanks Mr Chicken before Nassim take Voyager 2001 tranforms into land form to drive to a deserted parking with lots of police known Police Dunes Parking with robot, Nassim meets Top-Top Bot that the body is destroyed by Darcel Minions. Nassim builds Top Top Bot into fully body, Top-Top Bot thanks Nassim to cross a city with human people known New Davey City. Nassim looks a airship shoots Twin Tower tofire as smoke, Nassim across to take a car to drive a large bridge with lots of cars to enter Davidson States Building with his Darcel, Nassim climb to stop Darcel in the rainy night, is angry that Nassim save the city. Darcel tells a giant robotic gorilla known Robo-Kong, who throw Nassim to spark arena before fighting with him. After Mecha Kong is explosed at fire, Nassim take Metro Jewel and thanks Davidson Jeune before travelling his countries, Gourmet Country for Food Jewel from Chef Beefzilla, Lake Country for Leaf Jewel from Goldeel, Snow Country for Ice Jewel from Glacantis and Gloom Country for Skull Jewel from Calabaza. After four countries is completed, Nassim explores a greek-style country known Cloud Country with cloud birds, Darcel looks the arena coliseum known Nimbus Coliseum with dragon statue, Nassim across to take airship with canon, Calvin notices a Cloudy Cave that Matthieu Gaia is captured by Nimbustaur, a enormous cloudy-like minotaur. chase to Nimbus Coliseum, Nassim runs to near of Nimbus Coliseum, Two Marbletails is attack the cloudy gateways before fighting with him, After lots of Two Marbletails is defeated, Nassim enter Nimbus Coliseum, Darcel is angry that Nassim is save Matthieu. Darcel tells Nimbustaur to jump into the ground, Nassim faces off against Nimbustaur with lava lake before fighting him, After Nimbustaur is defeated, Darcel throw Nassim and Voyager 2001 to falls into a prehistoric brazilian-style country known Dinosaur Country Act 3 - The Crimson Night At Moon Darcel tells a enormous stormy asian dragon known Hurragon, who create dark power with lots of bats to attack the sea with cruise ship and is sinking to become crimson dragon-like spirit with lots of Marbletails, in Dinosaur Country, Velociraptor a magic wand to save Nassim and Voyager 2001 into cloudy hills, Nassim meets Velociraptor that Hurragon spells skeleton t-rex become living form, Nassim joins with Velooraptor and lots of Eoraptor to save lots of dinosaur from living Skeleton T-Rex, Nassim across to grassy mountainous, Nassim looks Skeleton T-Rex attack dinosaur village, Nassim runs off to save dinosaur village, Skeleton T-Rex scare Nassim into afraid before face offs against Skeleton T-Rex with Dragon Spirit, then, Skeleton T-Rex is now unliving, Nassim save dinosaur to spells Skeleton T-Rex into normal T-Rex, take a Dinosaur Jewel and thanks Nassim before travels his countries, Cascade Country for Cascade Jewel from Hydroagle and Flame Country for Fire Jewel from Magmodo Nassim travels his siberian-style country known Steel Country, Nassim looks a beautiful tundra with his large terrible factory is created by Darcel Minions, Nassim across to near the Dragon Factory, In Pursuit of Darcel, Nassim is shocked by the three Tankong has become Super Tankong with dark power before fighting him, After Super Tankong is defeated, Nassim runs to factory fire room with lava lake, Nassim climb up to outside of Dragon Factory, Nassim sfins a chinese new year items that is created by Darcel, This time, Nassim faces off against General Baoster with a giant and powerful Tankong before fighting him, Nassim crash giant Tankong to lava and General Baoster become faster and chase to jump into break the tank and General Baoster is easily defeated, Nassim tarvels to enter a eastern european-style known Lost Country with stormy cloud Nassim runs outs of the Voyager 2001, Darcel is in head of Hurragon from the deep-purple skies with stormy clouds, Nassim and Voyager 2001 flies to lands of Forgotten Nest. Nassim across to the top of the tower, a lots of Marbletails is near to battle, Nassim defeat Ten Marbletails in the arena, Nassim runs to enter the Bat Castle, Batylvanian is attacked by Crimson Dragon Spirit. Nassim flies to arena, a lots of bats is escaped, Nassim faces off against Hurragon before fighting him, After Hurragon is chase in hurricane lands, Nassim jump into Spark Cloud to chase to defeat Hurragon, However, Hurragon is defeated, Nassim thanks people to finally travels a chinese-style country known Chen Country Comings Soon Characters Playable *Nassim Allel (Story Mode) *Hugo Beret (Helper Playable) Supporter Cast *Princess Yui Mizuno *Emperor Sakuro *Neko *Chris Stork *Mail Bird *Ayami Muto *Davidson Jeune *Kiriko Takemura Antagonist *Darcel Gaochen *Maurice Mad Hatter *Twisted #Akane, a small female cat in red asian dress with fairy symbol #Jack, a thin cat in blue tuxedo with fire symbol #Armand, a stocky cat in green suits with toxic symbol #Tim, a tall, lanky cat in yellow suspenders with thunder symbol Non-Playable Characters Comings Soon. Countries *Sakura World *Fashion World *Grassland World *Desert World *Sea World *Forest World *Mountain World *Clockwork World *Swamp World *Urban World *Gourmet World *Lake World *Snow World *Gloom World *Cloud World *Outback World *Cascade World *Flame World *Factory World *Shadowed World *Chenguo World *Starlight World Enemies List of Enemies from here Bosses Lost of Bosses from here